


Fire

by snickersnack



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Complete, Feelings, Fire, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, More Fluff, Tears, magic realisation, sort of sex magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickersnack/pseuds/snickersnack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is attacked by Morgana making Arthur admit his feelings. Does Merlin feel the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was late spring and it promised to be a fine day. Merlin was up early to make the most of the sunshine. He had already taken his King his breakfast and woken him with a cheery smile.  
“Morning Sire” he said as he opened the curtains, grinning at the face Arthur pulled at him as he buried his face under a pillow.  
“Why are you always so happy Merlin?” Arthur growled, keeping his face hidden so that Merlin wouldn’t see the fond smile curling around the edges of his lips.  
“The sun is shining, the birds are singing and no-one is trying to kill us at the moment. Why shouldn’t I be happy?” said Merlin as he laid out Arthurs clothes and tidied the room a little. “And as I have done all my chores already this morning and you don’t have training, may I go and pick some herbs for Gaius? If I go now I can be back by mid-morning and be at your beck and call for the remainder of the day.”  
“If you must,” Arthur huffed “but I thought we could take a hawk to the woods this morning.”  
Lovely as that sounded, Merlin had promised Gaius and he wasn’t going to let the old man down.  
“I’ll be as quick as I can.” he said and let himself out of the chambers calling “see you soon Sire.”

Arthur smiled despite himself. Merlin was right, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. He did have some paper work to go over so decided to get that out of the way whilst he was waiting for Merlin to return. 

He knew he always gave his manservant a tough time but it was all an act.  
He really didn’t want Merlin to know how much he actually liked him. He didn’t want him to know the way his stomach flipped when he smiled at him. He didn’t want him to know how much he loved the way he smelled when he was helping him put on his armour. It was like earth and sky and herbs and something else that was just Merlin. He certainly didn’t need him to know all the things he dreamed of doing to that beautiful lithe body whilst drowning in those lovely blue eyes, preferably whilst naked and preferably whilst exploring those plump red lips with his own.  
No it was best that Merlin believed that Arthur didn’t really like him much. If he knew he would probably run a mile and Arthur would lose the best friend, no, the only friend he had ever had. But sometimes it was so hard not to let Merlin know. Sometimes Merlin just looked so lost and unhappy, as if he had the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. At times like that, Arthur wanted to scoop him up in his arms and hold him for ever. But he knew that could never be.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Merlin love this time of year. The woods looked beautiful. It had been a wet winter which had made the new leaves so lush and green. The whole forest was buzzing with new life. Merlin was so busy soaking it all in that he didn’t realise he had company until the spell had hit him, forcing him onto his knees on the damp ground with his arms pinned to his sides. He was completely unable to move.

A hooded figure stepped from behind a tree and pulled back her hood to reveal fine features and pale skin with a smile on her red lips.  
“Morgana” Merlin breathed “what do you want”  
“Hello Merlin” she replied, “Is that any way to greet an old friend?”  
“Let me go Morgana” Merlin commanded, struggling to free himself. He was stuck fast.  
“I don’t think so” she replied “the thing is Merlin; I have decided that you are more trouble than you are worth. For a stupid, clumsy servant you seem to be very lucky and are always getting in my way. And for some unfathomable reason Arthur doesn’t seem to want to get rid of you, so I have decided that I will.”  
Merlin knew there was nothing he could say to make her change her mind. He clenched his teeth, lips drawn tight and readied his magic. He didn’t want to reveal himself to Morgana unless it was absolutely necessary.  
“Now,” Morgana continued, “Uther burned so many innocents whilst Arthur watched on. Let’s see how he feels when he finds your smouldering remains here in the woods.” With that she raised her hands and Merlin felt the heat rising from the ground around him and soon he was engulfed in flames.

Morgana laughed as she turned away from Merlin’s screams. 

Her plan was perfect. Not only would she be getting rid of the annoying man she would also be breaking Arthurs heart. It had been apparent to her for years that Arthur loved his useless servant. A broken king would be an easy target. Camelot would fall and then it would be hers for the taking. She gave the flames one last push with her magic to make them burn as hot as she could manage. There was no way anyone would beat them out. They may even set fire to the whole forest but she really didn’t care. She just turned her back and walked away.

Merlin had to think fast. He reached deep within himself and his magic came brimming to the surface, instantly cooling his skin and stopping it from catching light. 

He could feel the clothes burning off his body and even his boots were burning fiercely. 

He screamed as he felt the heat surround him, not from pain but from fear and frustration. The fire was so hot he was struggling to keep it at bay. He reached out with his magic and instinctively pulled all the power he could from the ground and the trees and the plants around him, even from the sky. 

He would not let her kill him. With him gone there would be no one to protect Arthur. He had to protect Arthur. He had to put out the fire. 

It was spreading fast. It took every ounce of strength and magic he had, pulling all the power he could from everywhere he could to try and cool the flames. He could feel he was winning but his strength was waning. He could feel his body giving out, shutting down as he slumped onto his side on the hot earth. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed he could stay conscious long enough to beat the flames. Freezing waves were coming off his now naked body as the last of the flames died down. 

He knew without opening his eyes that he had done it but then relief made way to panic. 

He had overdone it and he realised he may not survive the magic he had just preformed. He could feel his body completely shutting down. His heart was slowing and he could barely breathe. He couldn’t move. Every muscle was unresponsive. He couldn’t even open his eyes. As his heart slowed further in his chest, he could feel his mind closing down. A darkness was spreading at the edges of his consciousness, his thoughts getting muzzy. But he needed to fight this. He didn’t want to die. He needed to tell Arthur about his magic. He didn’t want to die with him never knowing. He also needed to tell him that he loved him. 

So he couldn’t die. Not yet. So he clung on. He focused his mind on the sound of the tree, the feel of the burnt ground under his cold skin. Despite the sun on his skin and the heat of the ground around him, he was so very cold. He focused on that too. Perhaps if he could just focus for long enough someone would find him. Get him to Gaius and maybe, just maybe Gaius would be able to help him. 

He held onto that thought as he lay helpless on the forest floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Arthur was cross. 

Merlin said he wouldn't be long but he had been ages. He had checked the reports and he was fed up waiting. He was the King for god’s sake. Kings didn't wait around for stupid manservants. He didn't need him. He was only waiting because he knew Merlin liked going with Arthur when he left the citadel. But if he couldn't be bothered to show up, he would go without him.

Arthur stormed down to the falconry and picked up a female kestrel. He had been stupid enough to let Merlin name this one and he had called her Stacy. Stacy? Of all the names Merlin could have chosen for such a magnificent bird he had chosen Stacy. It still made Arthur cross each time he took her out.  
Just as he was passing the Rising Sun with her the door was yanked open and Gwaine was thrown out on to the street right at Arthurs feet.

"For goodness sake Gwaine" he snapped stepping back' "watch where you are being thrown"

"Sorry Sire" slurred the inebriated man but spying the kestrel, he instantly sobered up a little.

"Oooo, that's a fine bird" he cooed.

He really did love birds of prey. Then noticing Arthurs shadow was missing said  
"Oh where's Merlin?" 

"Slacking off" Arthur snapped again,"you know Gwaine he really is the most useless person I have ever met. I am going to sack him the next time I see him"  
Arthur didn't really know why he was so cross with Merlin. If he thought about it hard enough he thought he might realise he was more worried than anything else. So best not to think about it too hard.

Gwaine was raising an eyebrow at him "Of course you are Sire" he said "may I join you in your flying?"

Arthur didn't want company but couldn't think of any excuse for Gwaine not to come so he just growled a bit and strolled off.

Gwaine took that as a "yes I do mind" but fell into step beside him anyway.

As Gwaine chatted away by his side, Arthur had to admit it was good to have company. He wasn't really used to being on his own and like Merlin, Gwaine never really treated him like royalty. It was refreshing.

As they reached the edge of the woods Arthur removed 'Stacy's' hood and letting go of the tether allowed her to fly off. She soared into the sky looking magnificent until Arthur lured her back with a tasty bit of dead chick. After she had eaten he let her go again. "I'll let her fly for a bit before I call her back" he said "let her stretch her wings a bit"  
He and Gwaine started walking into the line of trees. She was a well-trained bird. She would find them.

"So where did you say Merlin is?" Asked Gwaine.

"I actually don't know where he is" Arthur answered truthfully. "He came out here to fetch some plants for Gaius. At least that’s where he said he was going. "

"You think he was lying?" Gwaine asked sounding surprised.  
"No, yes, no, oh I don't know. Well I do. I'd trust him with my life Gwaine as well you know" he said "but sometimes, just sometimes I think that he doesn't always tell me what's going on. Most of the time I feel I know him better than I know myself but sometimes he is like a complete stranger" he trailed off, his ears going pink as he realised he had just said far too much. 

He glanced over at Gwaine waiting for the mocking to start. Gwaine carried on walking, eyes trailed on the ground.

"Hmm" he said "I know what you mean"

They continued walking for a while both lost in their own thoughts until Arthur noticed that something was wrong. It was too quiet.

"The birds are not singing" he observed looking concerned.

"No they’re not" agreed the Knight "and what is that smell?"

"It's fire. I think. Smells odd though and strong."

The two men stopped walking and looked around. Arthur removed his falconry glove and tucked it into his belt. Unsheathing his sword he began to walk forward. Something was not right.

Peering through the trees they could just about make out a large area of what looked like burnt ground in the distance. Signalling to Gwaine they silently make their way towards it.  
The area was huge. Smoke was still coming off the warm ground. The trees nearby were scorched from the heat of the fire. As they got nearer they could just about make something out in the middle

"What is that" asked Gwaine. It was hard to see through the smoke. Then Arthur realised exactly what it was and one word escaped his lips as he started to run.

"Merlin"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 

Merlin was lying on his side, slightly curled up on himself with his top leg slightly forward protecting his modesty. 

Many thoughts ran through Arthurs mind as he rushed towards his servant. The most prominent one was that Merlin looked dead. He was so still and pale against the blackened ground. His naked body covered in soot and ash. 

Arthur skidded to a halt in front of Merlin and fell to his knees. He didn't know what to do. He looked so fragile; he didn't want to touch him in case he hurt him. He also didn't want confirmation that he was dead. Like this he could pretend that he was sleeping. He just wanted him to open his eyes and smile at him. 

Arthur took a deep breath and slowly lifted his hand to Merlin’s shoulder, almost pulling away as his warm hand touched his cold, cold skin.

"He's so cold" he said 

Merlin’s skin felt so soft and smooth under his hand as he gave him a little shake

"Merlin?" He said quietly. He got no response so shook a little harder. 

"Merlin" he said, louder this time

"Is he dead?" Gwaine whispered at Arthurs shoulder. Arthur had almost forgotten he was there.  
"He can't be" Arthur replied, hearing his voice crack a little as he fought back tears. 

"Merlin, open your eyes for me" he said as Gwaine held his dagger near Merlin’s mouth. 

The two men held their breath as they waited for the blade to mist up with Merlin’s breath. They were giving up hope then sure enough the shine of the blade was dulled by Merlin’s breath ghosting over it. 

Arthur cried out "oh thank the Gods Merlin" as Gwaine let out a huge sigh of relief. 

"Open your eyes for me Merlin. I am your King and I demand it. “Arthur all but shouted as he shook Merlin again and pinched his earlobe. 

There was absolutely no response. Not a flicker of an eye or a twitching of his too pale lips. There was nothing. 

Arthur began to carefully check Merlin’s body for any sign of injury as Gwaine took over trying to rouse him. 

"Merlin mate, come on wake up" Still there was nothing. 

As Arthur ran his hands over Merlin’s naked body, he couldn't help thinking of all the times he had dreamed of doing this. But not under these circumstances. This was just so wrong, but he had to do it. 

"There doesn't seem to be any broken bones" he reported. "And he doesn't seem to have had a knock to his head" he said as he ran his fingers through his hair checking his scalp for any injuries. 

Arthur was struck by how soft Merlin’s hair was and by how deceptively firm and toned his body was. There was not an ounce of fat on him and he could feel his defined muscles under his soft cold skin. He decided that Merlin was the most exquisite creature he had ever seen. How could he feel so attracted to another man? He had never been attracted to men before Merlin came into his life. He pushed these thoughts out of his mind. This was Not the time to be letching over his very unconscious and very vulnerable servant. 

"What the hell do you think happened?” Growled Gwaine looking around for someone to kill. 

"I don't know" Arthur said trying very hard to stay calm. He had to think about what to do. 

"We have to get him to Gaius" Gwaine said. 

"Yes I know Gwaine" replied Arthur "but we can't carry him through Camelot like this." It was a warm day and both Arthur and Gwaine were in just shirt sleeves. They had nothing to cover him in unless one of them got naked themselves. 

Arthur put his hand against Merlin’s chest to feel for his heart. 

"It’s so slow!" He said looking at Gwaine with fear in his eyes. Gwaine had never seen his King looking afraid. It was a worrying sight. 

Arthur pulled himself together and began focusing on what to do. 

"Right" he said "you run back to the citadel, get Gaius and horses and clothes and blankets. I will make a fire and try to warm him. Just be as quick as you can.” 

"Yes sire" said Gwaine glad to be given some orders and turning on his heels, he ran as fast as he could back the way they had come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou thought Merlin as he lay unable to move on the ground. He had heard every word they had said and was glad Arthur wasn't going to leave him. He was also glad that Gwaine was getting Gaius and that they weren't going to carry him naked through the lower town. 

He had found himself focusing on Arthur’s voice in an attempt to keep his mind from shutting down like his body. Trying to ground himself in the woods

 

It was too quiet now that Gwaine had gone so Arthur just kept on talking to his non-responsive servant. 

"Merlin," he said. "I'm going to get some wood for the fire" His hand was back on Merlin’s shoulder and he automatically ran it up and down Merlin’s arm as he spoke, trying to warm it under his hand. 

"There is nothing left to burn near you" he continued "so I am going to have to leave you for a minute." He watched Merlin’s face wishing for some kind of response. "I'll be as quick as I can" he really didn't want to leave him "I'm not going far"

He got up and started walking away still talking as he went. 

"I ought to get you to do this Merlin" he babbled "you really are the laziest man I have ever met. I was telling Gwaine earlier that I was going to sack you as soon as I saw you again. So consider yourself sacked"

Merlin would have loved to answer back. He was so grateful that Arthur was keeping up with his usual insults. It was comforting to know that Arthur wasn't too cross with him. He always went quiet when he was really cross. 

Arthur collected as much wood as he could carry and dumped it down in front of Merlin. He knelt back down and ran his hand through Merlin’s hair again. Letting it rest on the back of his neck for a moment. "You going to help me with this fire then?" He asked. 

Still getting no response he started building the fire and getting it going, trying to push his fear for Merlin away. He really didn't want to lose him. He couldn't lose him. He really couldn't imagine a time without Merlin by his side. He couldn't really see a point in anything if Merlin wasn't there to share it with him. 

He stood up as he got the fire going. 

"Sorry it’s not up to your usual standards Merlin" he said "but I'm afraid it will have to do."

He walked around Merlin’s prone body and started laying down behind him "and I'm very sorry but we have no blankets, so you will have to make do with me I'm afraid" and lining himself up he reached his arm over Merlin and pulled him close so that his chest was pressed right up against Merlin’s back and entwined their legs together so there was as much of them touching as possible. 

The warmth coming from Arthur’s body felt so good. So much better than the fire in front of him. If he could have moved, Merlin would have pushed back further into Arthurs embrace. The material from Arthur’s shirt felt rough against his back, further grounding him into the here and now. 

Arthur was shocked by just how cold Merlin was. The cold seemed to be radiating from within him rather than just having cold skin. 

"Merlin you are so cold!" he said into the back of his neck. "It’s such a warm day. Trust you to get so cold on such a warm day. And in the middle of a fire too!"

Merlin felt Arthur laid the flat of his hand against his chest and stilled as he felt for Merlin’s heart beats. He had stopped talking to listen and Merlin wished he would start again. He could feel the darkness creeping into his mind. He began focusing instead on Arthur’s breath on the back of his neck. 

Arthur was worried by how much slower Merlin’s heart was no going compared with when he had checked before he sent Gwaine off. Was it beating enough to stop someone’s brain dying? He really didn't know. Gaius would know. 

"Gaius will be here soon Merlin, just please.....hang on."

Merlin couldn't help picking up on the panic in Arthur’s voice and tried not to panic too. Gaius was coming. Gaius would know what to do. 

Arthur also heard the panic in his voice and used his usual defense against it, namely picking on Merlin. 

"How can you be so useless Merlin?" He asked "all you had to do was come out here, get a few plants, come back. How can that possibly lead to you being naked and freezing and filthy in the middle of no-where? And believe me Merlin you are filthy. And because of you" he continued "I am now filthy too" He so wanted Merlin to chip in with some comment about it being his job to wash his clothes but merlin stayed silent. Arthur could hardly hear him breathing even this close to him. 

Arthur continued talking against the silence. 

"Well I can tell you now Merlin, it will be you washing my clothes and getting me a nice hot bath when we get back."

"Where did this ash even come from? How can you be lying in so much ash without being burnt yourself?" He asked, looking around properly for the first time.

He leant his chin on Merlin’s shoulder to look closely at the ground in front of his body. 

"That's your clothes Merlin." He said his brow knitting in confusion. He looked down at Merlin's bare feet and realized Merlin's boots had also been turned to ash. 

Still leaning his chin on Merlin's shoulder, he looked at his servant’s grubby face. He looked so beautiful, even like this. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. Eyelashes so dark against his pale skin. He always looked pale but this was impressive even for him. 

"Merlin" Arthur tried again "Merlin" he said louder looking for the slightest response from his friends relaxed features. 

Merlin tried very hard to respond. If he could just open his eyes a little, Arthur would know he was there. But he couldn't. He couldn't do anything. 

"It must be sorcery." Arthur decided "how else could a fire burn as hot as to burn clothes and even leather to ash but not burn flesh?" 

It helped to think out loud. 

"But why Merlin?" He continued "why would someone do this to you? I could understand why someone would say, kidnap you and torture you for information. I tell you everything. You probably know as much about the castle defenses as I do. You would be valuable"

This was something that had been bothering Arthur recently. Any enemy spy would know that Merlin was always by his side and would be a good way to get at the King. He had been thinking for a while that maybe he should assign a security detail to trail Merlin when he left the castle. It would be purely for Merlin’s safety but he knew Merlin wouldn't see it like that which was why he hadn't done it. 

How he wished now that he had. 

"I don't understand this though" he continued. "Why burn your clothes and the woods around you but leave you unconscious yet unharmed?" 

He so hoped he was unharmed. 

"Unless of course... " He joked "you are the sorcerer and someone tried to kill you and you just, I dunno, froze your body to protect yourself or something!"

Arthur chuckled to himself at his joke. Merlin a sorcerer. Ha. That was funny. 

"That would explain how you manage to get so much done in a day though wouldn't it Merlin" he laughed

"I know I always tease you about being lazy but you do do loads. It must be magic!

It would also explain all the other stuff" he continued still chuckling at the idea of it. "All those branches that fall on bandit’s heads. And how the enemy always gets as clumsy as you when you are around. Always dropping their swords, or tripping over their own feet!"

Arthur searched through his memory to find other things that could be attributed to Merlin being a sorcerer. If Merlin was awake, he would find it funny too. 

"Ooo I know Merlin, the way the baths you prepare always stay hot for ages and the way my rooms are always the warmest in the castle in the winter..." He was on a run now "... You do have a knack with fire. Always getting the wettest wood to burn." 

He trailed off a bit because as the words were spilling from his mouth, he began to see the truth in them. A sinking feeling started in his stomach and he began thinking very seriously about what he was saying. About all the unexplained occurrences that had happened since Merlin had come into his life.

He carried on with his examples though quieter. The humor had left his voice leaving it flat and questioning. 

"And,” he continued " how I always seem to pass out just as I kill magical creatures and then not remember it afterwards and how you can never give me any specific details later......." 

And then he knew. He knew in his heart that it was true. That he had been blind to it for all these years. 

"Oh Merlin" he whispered, burying his face in Merlin’s neck. "You are aren't you? That's exactly what you are. You are a sorcerer."

Merlin just wanted to die. Right there and then in Arthurs arms. His life was over now anyway. At least he had got his wish. Arthur had found out before he died.He started to let go of the focus he was keeping on Arthur’s voice and said a silent goodbye as he felt the darkness creeping in. But then he realized that rather than Arthur pulling away from him as he was expecting, Arthur’s arms were tightening, pulling Merlin in even closer to his chest. 

Merlin found himself fighting back the darkness.

"Oh Merlin" Arthur said again, "why didn't you tell me? Am I really that horrible to you that you felt you couldn't? Please say you didn't think I would execute you. I would never hurt you. Surely you must know that."

Merlin was shocked. This was not the reaction he was expecting at all. He felt Arthur shudder and notice wetness on his neck and realized it was Arthur’s tears. 

"Why on earth did you come to Camelot Merlin? You are such and idiot. If my father had found out...." Arthur didn't want to think about what would have happened if his father had found out. 

"You said you would protect me or die trying. I didn't know you meant it. It’s what you have always done isn't it. You have been by my side, protecting me, protecting Camelot and all I hold dear."

"Does Gaius know? Oh please say Gaius knows. I couldn't bare it if no-one knew. If you had no-one to talk about this. Though it should have been me. I wish it had been me. Though I can see why you felt you couldn't. I wish you could have told me. 

You're the only proper friend I have ever had Merlin." He whispered.

He would never have imagined himself saying such things but the words were coming straight from his heart and he meant every one of them. He knew he should be angry. Merlin had lied to him for years but right now none of that mattered. 

The relief that flowed through Merlin was almost too much. Arthur knew and he wasn't going to execute him. It also didn't sound like he was going to send him away either. 

That had always been Merlin's worst fear. Banishment. That would be unbearable. To be sent away and not be able to protect his King, to not be able to see his few friends and Gaius anymore. That would be worse than death.

He could feel the darkness creeping back in as he relaxed in the knowledge that Arthur knew at last and didn't hate him. 

Arthur felt the change under his hand as Merlin’s heart began to slow even more. 

His head snapped up and he looked at Merlin’s face. 

"Merlin!" He shouted unable to hide the fear in his voice "don't die on me now!" 

He felt his sorrow slip away into anger. "Fight this Merlin. Fight it. I command you as your King. You will not die. I will not allow it!" 

He knew he was being ridiculous but it did seem to be doing the trick. Merlin's heart got a little stronger. Arthur relaxed a little. 

"Do not die on me Merlin" he repeated, quieter now. "It would break Gaius heart. He loves you." He buried his face against the back of Merlin’s neck again. 

"Hell Merlin" he whispered. "I love you"

Through the darkness, Merlin wasn't sure that he heard that last bit right. His thoughts were starting to get muzzy and confused. 

"It would be easier if you weren't so damned beautiful.” Arthur continued quietly. 

Now Merlin knew his mind was playing tricks. No-one had ever called him beautiful and for good reason. There was absolutely nothing remotely attractive about him. Ears only a mother could love, someone had once said and they weren't wrong. He was too scrawny and pale, all elbows and knees and so clumsy. He must have misheard.

Arthur was still talking. Merlin was finding it hard to follow what he was saying but was sure he heard him say  
"....... taken you to my bed years ago if I had seen any sign that you were the least bit interested in me..... "

That also surprised Merlin. He had always felt that of all his secrets, that was the one he hid least well. Had Arthur really never noticed? 

"Sometimes when we are away from the castle, " Arthur continued, "sleeping by a fire, I ache with want for you. To have you so close and not being able to touch...."

The focusing was getting harder. Merlin could feel himself slipping.

 

"Please hold on" he heard Arthur say "Please Merlin" but then a thought struck the young King. 

"Oh Gods Merlin, I hope you can't hear me!"

Merlin felt a huge flash of guilt. Arthur had opened up his heart to him believing he couldn't hear. Perhaps he should just give up to the darkness, let it claim him after all. Anything to save his Kings feelings, but then Arthur spoke again.

"Actually Merlin" he said quietly "that is a lie. I hope you can hear me. Then you will know that I know about your magic and you will know that I love you. "

So he had said that he loved him. But Merlin felt that it was too late. He couldn't hold on. 

Arthur felt his heart slow yet again. 

"Please Merlin hold on" he begged "I will change the law, I promise just hold on. You won't have to hide any more Merlin. You will be safe. Just please....."

He couldn't lose him 

With that they both heard the sound of horses arriving and at last Gwaine had arrived with Gaius. 

 

Merlin felt a blanket being put over him as Arthur left his side. 

"Oh my dear boy" said Gaius as he ever so gently rolled him onto his back. 

Merlin tried to fight. He wanted Arthur back by his side. He wanted, no needed that anchoring hand back on his chest but it was gone and the darkness engulfed him.

 

"What's wrong with him Gaius" Arthur asked. 

"Be patient sire" the old man replied "give me a moment to examine him"

"His heart is so slow" Arthur told him "and he is so cold. You have to do something Gaius!"

Gwaine came up behind the King and put a hand on his arm drawing him back a little. 

"Give the man some space princess" he said as Arthur glared at him. 

"Do you think its sorcery" Arthur asked and watched Gaius carefully to gauge his reaction to the question. 

“I don't think we can rule it out sire" he said "but I don't really know what to think at this point. What I do know is that we need to get him dressed and get him back to Camelot as soon as possible. We need to get him warm and I need to consult my books."

They dressed him quickly and wrapped him in blankets. Gwaine helped to settle Merlin's limp body in front of Arthur on his horse. Arthur held him tight against his chest and finding a way under blankets and shirt put his hand back on Merlin’s cold chest. 

They left the blackened forest and made their way back to the citadel as quickly as they could.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once Merlin was settled on the cot in front of the fire in Gaius chambers Arthur knew he would just be in the way if he stayed. He waited for Gaius to turn his back and quickly brushed his lips against Merlin’s cheek before turning and striding from the room.

He had made a promise to Merlin that he would change his father’s law so called a council meeting to gauge the reactions of his councillors. It went quite well. Arthur could see it wouldn’t be easy but he felt he had made a start, the ball was now rolling. He felt that one day in the not too distant future Merlin would be free to be himself for the first time in his life.

As soon as the meeting had been called to a close he went straight to see Merlin.

“No change I’m afraid” Gaius informed him as he entered the room. “He is still with us, but I won’t lie to you, he could go either way.” 

Arthur felt sick.

“May I stay a while?” he asked, walking over to look at the pale figure bundled under the blankets. 

“Of course sire” Gaius replied bringing over a stool and gently pushing Arthur down on it.

All the soot and ash had been washed from Merlin’s face making him look even paler from when Arthur had last seen him. His usual red lips looked almost blue. Arthur’s hand found its way under the blankets and Merlin’s shirt to lie on Merlin’s chest. He was still so cold. The blankets and fire seemed to do nothing to warm him.

The room was quiet for a time. Gaius studying his books and Arthur lost in his own thoughts. But then something suddenly occurred to him.

What if he had got it all wrong? What if he was changing the law on no more than a fancy? No he reasoned, the law needed to be changed any way. No-one had been killed for sorcery during his short reign and he intended it to stay that way.

He just couldn’t bring himself to believe that all magic was evil as his father had taught him. Surly it was just a tool. An axe could kill a man but owning an axe didn’t make you evil. He liked to believe it was the same with magic. It comes down to what the owner chooses to do with it.  
Arthur had seen too many good, honest people burn for using magic. There had of course been people who had used it to try and do harm to Camelot, but the majority of people he had seen had used it for mundane tasks, such as lifting a cart to mend its wheel or putting out a house fire that was going to destroy their home.

But he did need to know about Merlin and as he couldn’t ask him at the moment he would have to ask Gaius.

Without turning round or taking his eyes off Merlin, he said;  
“He is a sorcerer isn’t he?” 

Arthur felt the atmosphere in the room change.

“Whatever gives you that idea?” Gaius asked, his voice steeped in concern.

“I was thinking as I was waiting for you today. Trying to work out what had happened. The best explanation I could come up with was that Merlin had somehow protected himself from the fire. This coldness, Gaius, it’s not just on the surface, it’s coming from within him. Only a sorcerer would have the power to do that. That fire must have burned so hot. Then the more I thought about it the more it made sense.” he continued “Do you know Gaius, I have never had anything but a hot bath since Merlin has come to work for me and they stay hot for hours. Sometimes I will fall asleep in them and when I wake up they are still hot. I always presumed Merlin just scooped out a bit and topped it up but he didn’t did he?” 

Arthur turned and watched Gaius as he picked up a stool and brought it next to him and sat down.

“And that’s not all. There are so many things that seem to have no other explanation.” Arthur said as he looked back at Merlin. “I just never seemed to notice.”

He felt Gaius take a deep breath,

“The first time Merlin walked through that door,” he began, “he saved my life. I had just stumbled against the balcony rail and it broke. Merlin, without a thought, without a moment’s hesitation, slowed time and moved this cot to break my fall. I have never seen control like it Arthur. Even before the great purge. Since then,” he continued “I have discovered a lot about this young man. The druids know him as Emerys. They say he is the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth. They expect great things from him and the King that he serves.”  
“But how Gaius?” Arthur implored, looking at the physician. “how can he be that powerful? He is….” He searched for a word to try and describe what he meant but coming up with none just said “Merlin,” then he almost whispered looking back at the cot. “my Merlin”

“Merlin’s father was the last of the dragon lords” Gaius began before Arthur cut him off  
“Balinor?” he exclaimed “Balinor was his father?” No wonder he was so upset when he died. Arthur was horrified. He had no idea. He had been so dismissive of the whole affair. He had almost been cross with Merlin for getting so upset over a near stranger.

“Yes sire” Gaius continued. “I have always known but Merlin didn’t until just before you went to look for him. Being the son of a dragon lord, he was always going to have magic, but he was conceived at the beginning of the great purge. Just as you were born Arthur. It is said that all the power that was held by all the magic users who were executed had to go somewhere. It is believed that that somewhere was Merlin. He can’t help this Arthur. He has never studied magic. He was born with it. It is who he is. But he is not evil Arthur. Your father was wrong about magic. It doesn’t corrupt, power corrupts. He has only ever used it for the good of Camelot. He has saved your life more times than even I know.”

“He never wanted recognition?”

“No, he just wanted to keep you safe so you could be the king he knew you would be.”

“All he has ever done for Camelot and I never knew.”

“He wanted to tell you. He hated lying to you.” 

They were silent for a moment.

“What will you do?” Gaius asked quietly.

“I have already begun talks regarding the logistics of changing the law.” Arthur told him. “Merlin will always be safe. I will never let any harm come to him, or” he added smiling at Gaius “those who have protected him. He is too important to me, sorcerer or not.”

Gaius patted Arthur’s knee as he stood up. “Thank you my boy.” He said as he went back to his work bench. “I think you are right though sire,” he said “I also think Merlin protected himself from that fire. I believe that what he is suffering from is magical exhaustion. It must have taken all his strength to put out such a huge fire. Hopefully he just needs time to recover though I must say his magic has normally kicked in by now and started repairing him.”

Arthur looked at him.

“What do you mean, normaly?”

“This isn’t the first time he has been injured trying to do the right thing.”

“Like when?” Arthur asked.

“Well,” Gaius began “the last time he went missing, you believed him to be in the tavern. He had followed Morgana when she met with her sister and they had caught him spying on them. They bound him with magical chains and left him to the mercy of the forest. He was stung by those giant scorpion things; their name escapes me at the moment. He was poisoned, but his magic stopped him from dying long enough to get help.”

“I asked him where he had been Gaius” Arthur said in a small voice, “he told me he had been dying, I think I threw something at his head. Has he ever been in the tavern?”

Gaius thought for a moment,  
“I don’t believe so sire” he replied, “Maybe once but I think that was with you”

“I have been such an idiot Gaius” Arthur almost wailed, most unbecoming for a king, though he didn’t care. He found he was fighting back tears. Kings shouldn’t cry over servants he told himself. Not even incredibly brave, loyal, clumsy, idiotic, beautiful, powerful ones and besides, he had already cried over him today. “I have been a stupid, blind, hateful man. I have considered myself his friend yet treated him so unfairly. What if he doesn’t live for me to say sorry? There is so much I want him to tell me.”

Gaius came over and put his hand on Arthurs shoulder. 

“Don’t be too hard on yourself my lord” he said. “He has worked hard to keep this hidden. You weren’t to know and he is made of stern stuff. I am sure he will pull through. We just need to give him time. Now it’s late” he continued “why don’t you go and get some sleep? I will send word if there are any changes.”

Arthur nodded. Gaius was right and he was surprisingly tired. Much as he wanted to climb under the blankets next to Merlin and sleep there, he dutifully stood up. He gave Merlin a light kiss on the forehead, not caring that Gaius was watching and went to leave.

“Thank you Gaius” he said as he stood in the doorway. 

“Think nothing of it sire” Gaius replied “Now sleep well and try not to worry.”

With one last look at his faithful servant, Arthur begrudgingly walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Over the next few days Gaius learnt a lot that he didn’t know about the young sorcerer.

Merlin had many visitors. Gaius had never known his chambers so busy. Arthur assigned a security detail to turn people away when it got too busy. He was visited by those from all walks of life from all over Camelot. He was visited by Arthur’s trusty knights and members of court as well as nervous stable hands and stuttering scullery maids.

Some came to say hello then left again quickly. Some stayed a while and chatted either to Merlin or Gaius. Some came and just sat quietly a while with Merlin. 

The only thing all the visitors had in common was the tales of some kindness Merlin had done for them.

Gaius knew Merlin worked hard for both him and Arthur but he didn’t realise he also worked hard for the rest of the castle and the town too. It seemed he helped over worked stable hands cleaning or mending tack and helped squires sharpen swords and bash the dents from armour. He helped the small scullery maids carry heavy baskets of wood. He entertained children when their mothers were stuck for someone to watch them and he bought fruit and flowers that he found in the woods to the elderly. He cleaned and tidied and ran errands and anything else anyone asked of him.

There was even one young stable hand who had admitted in tears to Arthur that it was he who had accidently set fire to the stables two years before. Uther had been furious and Merlin had worried that the boy would be whipped so took the blame for him. Arthur remembered it well and Merlin very nearly was whipped but the prince had managed to convince Uther that a few nights in the stocks would be more appropriate for someone with a ‘mental affliction’.

On the fourth day when Arthur came to see Merlin between training and a council meeting a young maid was just leaving.  
“What great service has he done that one?” he asked Gaius as he walked over to Merlin and put his hand on the usual place on his chest. He frowned as he noticed there was still no change to Merlin’s condition.

“Apparently some of the washing lines are too tall for her to hang the larger sheets on.” Gaius replied “Merlin will often hang them up for her.”

“The whole castle is missing him.” Arthur said “and I miss him too. I never realised how much I rely on him Gaius.”

“I’m sure George is looking after you much better than Merlin ever has.” Gaius laughed “I’m surprised Merlin has any time for you at all after working for me and the rest of the castle.”

“Oh, no, George is very attentive, though sooo dull. But it’s not just that. The last few days have made me realise I always seek Merlin’s opinion before making any decisions and have been doing it for years. I didn’t even realise I did it until I asked George about something we had been discussing in council. He looked at me as if I had just dribbled on his boots.” The King laughed at the memory. “And,” he continued “Merlin is brilliant at proof reading and can make any page of figures add up.” 

“Really sire?” asked Gaius, “I had no idea.” 

“No, he hides himself well doesn’t he, with his bumbling idiot act.”

“I’m not sure it is an act sire,” Gaius replied, “he really is very clumsy and he doesn’t always make very sensible decisions.”

“Hmm” Arthur pondered. “Things are going to change around here if he ever pulls through”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It was the fifth day before Merlin began to become aware of himself again.

His mind began to clear. He could feel the weight of the blankets and the heat of the fire by the side of him. He was surprised that he was still alive. He was sure that when the darkness came that he was dying. 

He could hear someone shuffling around. He heard sound of pots being moved and the scraping of a chair on the wooden floor. Was that Gaius? Had he been bought home? He tried so hard to open his eyes or move a little, but he still had no command over his body.

He heard the door open and Gaius say, “Good morning sire, you are early today”

Merlin felt his heart flutter. Arthur. Arthur had come to see him and the memory of all the things Arthur had said in the woods flooded his mind.

“Yes,” Arthur was saying. “Leon thought it would do us good to get out of the castle for the day, and I have to agree. We are going hunting with a few others. Thought I would see how he is before setting out.”

Gaius’ frown told him all he needed to know and Arthur’s heart sank.

“No change?” he asked.

“I’m afraid not sire.”

Merlin felt the blankets move as a warm hand made its way to his chest under his shirt. A small gasp left the kings lips.

“Gaius!” he exclaimed, “He is defiantly warmer and his heart is beating faster.”

“Are you sure?” Gaius asked as he rushed to the other side of the cot.

Merlin felt a rough hand on his cheek and then Gaius was feeling for the pulse in his neck.

“I believe you are right sire.” Said Gaius, the relief evident in his voice and Merlin heard Arthur laugh.

“Oh thank the gods,” Arthur said. Merlin could almost hear the grin on his face. “That means he is getting better doesn’t it?”

“Yes sire, hopefully it does.”

Merlin so wanted to open his eyes, to let Arthur know he was okay.  
He focused all his energy on the weight of Arthur’s hand that was still on his chest. He tried to use it to pull himself out of his confinement. It was like swimming through a bog as Merlin tried to force his muscles to respond to his commands but it started to work. He felt his body begin to shake with the effort, his breathing speeding up.

Arthur noticed and looked down at Merlin with concern.

“Merlin?” he said as he sat on the side of the cot and grabbed the top of Merlin’s arms, holding on to him tightly.

Merlin’s body began shaking even more, his breaths almost like pants now. Arthur could feel his muscles twitching under his grip as Merlin fought his way back to consciousness. His teeth were clenched tightly together his brow scrunched up.

“Gaius, what’s happening?” Arthur asked sounding alarmed.

“I’m not sure sire” Gaius said feeling again for Merlin’s pulse. 

“Merlin, my boy,” he said, “can you hear me?”

Arthur held on tighter as Merlin’s twitching became more pronounced.

“Is he fitting?” Arthur asked in a panicked voice.

“I don’t think so.” came Gaius’ reply.

Merlin was nearly exhausted with the effort of fighting his own body. All he wanted was to see his King. To let his King know he was still here. 

Then at last he managed it and Arthur saw a slither of blue as Merlin looked at him with the haze of someone who has been asleep for a long time. Then he saw Merlin’s lips move and he said “ –thur” in the quietest voice. 

As Merlin saw his king for the first time in days and saw the smile Arthur gave him at the sound of his name, the exhaustion engulfed him and he fell into a deep sleep.

“Gaius!” Arthur exclaimed, wanting answers to unspoken questions. He had just gone through a whole range of emotions in the last few moments. The relief he had felt as he realised Merlin was getting better had quickly subsided to fear as the frail body began to shake. That fear had turned into pure happiness as he saw those beautiful blue eyes and heard his name on Merlin’s lips, not Gaius’s name, his name, then quickly on to horror as Merlin’s body slumped as his eyes slid shut and his servant became unconscious again. There was a slight sheen of sweat on Merlin’s brow and his cheeks had a pink tinge from the effort of fighting his own body.

Gaius felt again for Merlin’s pulse, gently lifted his eye lids up one at a time and felt his wards forehead with an expert touch.

“It’s okay sire,” he said sounding exhausted himself. “Our young friend has worn himself out and is just asleep. A nice normal, –going to be fine, sleep.”

Arthur instantly relaxed and gave an involuntary gasp of relief. This was all too much for him. What with the worry of the last few days, the stress of changing the laws against some fierce opposition from some of his father’s advisors, lack of sleep and the range of emotions he had just been through, Arthur could no longer hold back the tears. He rested his forehead against Merlin’s chest, his hands clenching at the blankets and he cried.

He knew he shouldn’t. Knew it was wrong to act so weak in front of a senior member of his court. He had once told Merlin that no man was worth his tears. Granted he hadn’t known at the time that Merlin was crying over his father, but he realised now that he had been wrong, just so wrong. Some people were worth your tears, whoever they were.

Gaius sat on the other side of the cot and placed his hand reassuringly on Arthur’s back, rubbing small circles as he made quiet shushing noises. It had been a long time since he had done this for the young prince. 

“It’s alright Arthur,” he said quietly, trying to fight back his own tears. “It’s going to be fine, Merlin is going to be fine.”

Gaius kept comforting as Arthur’s tears subsided and he began pulling himself together. Gaius handed the first thing that came to hand, which happened to be one of Merlin’s scarfs, to wipe away his tears. 

“I’m so sorry Gaius,” Arthur said quietly. “He has turned me into such a girl” he said laughing a little as Gaius smiled fondly at him. He knew Gaius would never mention the tears.

Merlin stirred in his bed and curled onto his side in his sleep, mumbling something Arthur couldn’t make out, his brow knotting a little. Arthur ran his hand through his dark hair, brushing it from his eyes and attempting to tuck it behind his ear. Merlin’s face relaxed as he settled to his sleep again.

“I have to go.” Said Arthur as he stood up and stretched his back.

“Yes, your knights will be waiting for you sire.” Gaius replied.

“Perhaps I will get him some pheasant. He loves pheasant.”

Gaius smiled at him. So proud of the man Arthur had become and proud that Merlin had played a huge part in making him so. He patted Arthur on the shoulder.

“Off you go sire,” He said “have a good day and I will see you later?”

“Of course. Thank you Gaius” he said as he bent to give Merlin a quick kiss on his cheek as he tucked the blankets around him tighter.

Feeling happier and lighter than he had all week, Arthur left his manservant in the care of the court physician and went to have a nice day of killing things.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Arthur and his knights allowed themselves to have an enjoyable day, knowing that Merlin was not going to die whilst they were away from the castle. They were all so close to Merlin that the last few days had been a strain on them. It was a very jolly party that returned to the castle late that afternoon.

As they made their way back to the citadel many people asked Arthur to send their best wishes to Merlin, some even giving him small gifts of tasty treats to pass on to him. Arthur knew that news travelled fast in Camelot but was surprised that the entire lower town seemed to know of Merlin’s recovery already. He was also quietly pleased that so many people knew Merlin and were genuinely pleased that he was going to be alright. 

Arthur and Gwaine made their way straight to see Merlin as soon as they returned, leaving the others to sort the horses.

Arthur strode through the door and looked over at Merlin’s cot.

He wasn’t there.

“Gaius?” he said, a slight panic in his voice as he walked into the room.

“It’s alright sire,” Gaius said holding his hands up in a reassuring manner. “He woke up at lunch time, had some broth then wore himself out talking to Gwen. He has gone up to his own bed to sleep.”

“Can I see him?” Gwaine asked, already bounding over to the small flight of stairs leading to Merlin’s room. 

“Of course.” Gaius said.

“Did he say what happened?” Arthur asked as Gwaine disappeared from sight.

“Yes sire,” Giaus replied looking grave, “and I’m sorry sire but it was Morgana.”

There was a flash of anger in Arthur’s face but he quickly hid it. He would find her and he would kill her.

“Also sire,” Gaius continued, “Gwen told him about your efforts to lift the ban on magic. And I’m sorry but he knows that you know about his magic.”

Arthur and Gaius had discussed that it would probably be better for Arthur to tell Merlin that he knew about his magic at a later date, rather than as soon as he woke up. They had also decided to tell no one else about Merlin’s magic until Merlin was ready. It was this silence that was making it difficult for Arthur to properly fight his cause in the council meetings. If he could tell his advisors that whilst evil sorcerers were trying to destroy Camelot, it only hadn’t fallen because of a very un-evil sorcerer protecting it, then he felt matters could progress much faster. But Arthur really didn’t want to say anything until he had spoken to Merlin. He also needed Merlin to tell him all the times he had saved them so he could be fully armed with the facts when the time came. 

“How?” Arthur asked, trying to keep his voice calm. The news that Merlin knew made him panic a little. Had Merlin heard him in the woods?

“I’m sorry but I told him after Gwen had gone.” Gaius said. “he was getting quite a agitated about the news. I told him that you had worked it out after the fire and that you weren’t angry with him. I hope that was alright sire.”

“Yes of course.” Arthur said relieved.

“and we were right” Gaius continued “Merlin really doesn’t want anyone else to know about his magic. He has spent so long hiding; the thought of people knowing scares him. He believes that lifting the ban won’t make people accept that magic is not wrong. Uther had created such an atmosphere of fear surrounding it; he believes he will be hated.” 

Arthur nodded and sighed,  
“Yes I understand but he can’t hide forever.” He said as he made his way up to Merlin’s room.

“He looks well.” said Gwaine quietly as they passed on the stairs. “He is still asleep but it’s good to see some colour in his cheeks.” He grinned. “See you later sire”, he said as he made his way out to update the rest of the knights.

Arthur was relieved to see that Merlin did indeed look better. He sat on the edge of the bed and allowed himself to study his sorcerer. 

Merlin was curled up on his side. His lips slightly parted, shoulders gently rising and falling as he slept. He looked so peaceful and Arthur was torn between waking him with gentle kisses on those plump, red lips and leaving him to sleep. He really wanted to talk to him, to hold him, to tell him everything was going to be fine. He decided he should just leave him to sleep for now. There was no rush. He didn’t want to force himself on his sleeping friend and thought he had better leave before he did something that either of them may regret.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It was much later when Merlin woke up. The moon was shining through the small window of his room. All was quiet apart from the sounds of Gaius gently snoring in the next room.

He wanted to see Arthur. He must be back from hunting by now. Gaius said he wasn’t angry with him and was lifting the ban on magic. He thought he must have dreamt all the things Arthur had said in the woods but Gaius had said Arthur had worked out that he was a sorcerer. If that was true maybe he had also said all the other stuff too. Though maybe, Merlin thought, he had just dreamt that bit. He really needed to know. Getting out of bed he looked around for his boots before remembering he didn’t have any anymore. He didn’t bother getting dressed, just padded quietly past Gaius in his thin sleep shirt and breeches and made his way to Arthur’s chamber.

Though it was late Arthur was still up. He was sitting at his desk with a goblet of wine. The fire was burning happily in the grate.

He was trying to work out how to let Merlin know about his feelings towards him. He knew Merlin didn’t hate him as he had when they had first met, but did he actually like him now? Arthur had never really ever given him a reason to. Perhaps he should just kiss him. No, that would probably scare him off. He didn’t want him to leave. Would it be better to keep quiet and keep him, or tell him and risk losing him? But how do you tell a servant you want them? Would Merlin agree to join him in his bed just because he would feel it was his duty? Merlin didn’t usually do things he didn’t want to just because of a sense of duty. But what if he started now? Merlin probably only liked girls anyway. What if he was repulsed by the suggestion and thought of Arthur as some kind of sexual deviant? This was driving him mad. He had to talk to him.

Just then the door of his chambers opened enough for a slim figure to slide through the small gap.

Arthur was on his feet in a fraction of a second, his hand reaching for his sword when he realised it was Merlin looking so small and pale and worried. He had become so thin in the last five days.

“Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed as he rushed over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. “What are you doing here? You are freezing, you should be in bed!” he gushed as he tried to pull the shivering man towards the chair in front of the fire, but Merlin wouldn’t move. He stood looking at Arthur, wringing his hands together.

“I wanted to see you.” He said looking at Arthur, before his gaze fell to the floor. “I needed to speak to you.”

“You need to sit down and get warm Merlin.” Arthur countered. He held out his hand to him. “Come” he said. Merlin just looked at his out stretched hand and shook his head minutely.

“Merlin, what’s wrong?” Arthur asked gently.

Merlin took a deep breath and shut his eyes for a moment. Then without looking up he spoke.

“I heard what you said in the forest,” he said so quietly Arthur almost didn’t hear him. Arthur’s heart sank. Here it was. Merlin had come to say he had heard and was leaving.  
“at least I think I heard what you said” he continued. “I’m not sure that I wasn’t dreaming though. It was so hard to concentrate. It was all so fuzzy.” Merlin looked up briefly to see his king listening to him intently, not attempting to interrupt, so Merlin kept on talking.

“You worked out that I’m a sorcerer.” He looked back up and Arthur gave a small nod. He could barely breathe. If Merlin said he was leaving because he had said he loved him perhaps he could convince him he had dreamed that bit. But no, he needed Merlin to know. There had been enough hiding. The time for lies and deceit was over. 

Arthur took a small step towards Merlin and was glad that he didn’t take a step back. Merlin looked back at his feet and took another deep breath.

“I also thought I heard you say that you… loved me and… wanted me.” He said stumbling over the last words. He looked back up at Arthur, studying him, waiting for a response.

Arthur again gave a small nod. “Yes,” he said, “Yes I did say that.”

Merlin looked at him, looking so lost and confused, Arthur felt like his heart might break for him.

Merlin tilted his head slightly to one side. It was a mannerism that was so familiar to Arthur. It was such a Merlin thing to do that he smiled at the normality of it.

“And did you mean it sire?” Merlin asked with such seriousness.

“Yes Merlin.” Arthur nodded again, “I meant every word I said.”

Merlin took a deep breath as he felt his eyes fill with tears. The room seemed to be moving around him and was beginning to sway. He could hear his heart thudding in his chest and heard Arthurs voice come from a long way off.

“Please, come and sit down.” Arthur said, holding his hand out to him again.

Merlin looked down at it. He couldn’t believe what Arthur had just said. He must be lying. But why would he lie about something like this. This was all he had ever wanted, Arthur to know him for who he was and to love him, but he just couldn’t believe it.

Arthur was getting worried. Merlin continued to look at his hand, shivering and swaying. He wanted to hold him, but he wasn’t going to force the poor man to touch him. He was obviously disgusted by him. 

“I need you to come and sit down Merlin,” he said gently, not taking his eyes from the pale face in front of him. “You haven’t eaten for days and you are very weak. I am worried you may fall.”

Still Merlin didn’t say anything or go to move though the swaying was getting more pronounced.

“Merlin?” Arthur wasn’t sure if Merlin was even listening to him, but on hearing his name again, Merlin looked up. One tear spilled over and ran down his cheek.

“Arthur.” He said at last, “I have always loved you.” And with that he fainted.

 

Arthur’s reflexes were lightning fast and he caught Merlin before he hit the floor. Then scooping him up in his arms he carried him over to the bed, carefully laying him down and pulling the covers over him, tucking them under his chin. He ran his thumb over Merlin’s cheek to wipe away the tear.  
Only then did he allow Merlin’s words to sink in. He said he had always loved him. That’s defiantly what he said. Arthur was so relieved and happy he could have cried again. 

Merlin was starting to stir and gave a little groan as Arthur sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

“Merlin, are you alright?” Arthur asked, running his hand through Merlin’s hair. He felt Merlin lean into the touch as he opened his eyes and focused on Arthur.

“Yes sire.” He said and Arthur laughed.

“Such respect from the servant in my bed,” he teased.

Realising where he was, Merlin scrambled into a sitting position and tried to get out of the bed.

“You stay right where you are Merlin” Arthur commanded and Merlin stayed.

“Right” he said lifting Merlin’s chin slightly so that Merlin was looking directly at him. “I have wanted to do this for years and I am not waiting any longer.” 

At the touch of Arthur’s finger under his chin, Merlin felt his magic start to sing under his skin. It felt like it was itching to get out, to reach out and wrap itself around Arthur. This was new; it had never done this before. He had kissed people in the past. He and Will had messed around a bit and he may have kissed a few maids in his time at Camelot, usually after feasts when they had finnished up too many wine dregs. His magic had always stayed put on those occasions.

Arthur leant in, closing the distance between them and gently brushed his lips over Merlin’s. Merlin’s eyes drifted shut and Arthur pressed a little harder as Merlin opened his mouth slightly, his breath catching in his throat at the softness of Arthur’s lips as they worked together against his own. Arthur carefully ran his tongue over Merlin’s lower lip, then slipped it inside Merlin’s mouth and began exploring.

Merlin could feel his magic vibrating now. He wasn’t sure how Arthur would react to being surrounded by it, having never really seen it before. He pushed it back down, tucking it away and hoping it wouldn’t break free just yet.

Merlin had dreamt about this for so long. It was so much better than he could ever have imagined. Arthur’s mouth was so warm and wet and soft. They kissed for what felt like for ever, the kiss getting ever deeper and more desperate until neither of them could breathe and they had to stop for air.  
Pulling back they finally wrapped their arms around each other and held on for all they were worth, panting into each other’s necks.

As they caught their breath, Arthur began pressing small kisses into Merlin’s neck and over his collar bone, licking and nibbling slightly as he went and running his hand slowly up and down Merlin’s back.

Small quiet gasps escaped from Merlin’s throat with every little press of Arthur’s lips. He stretched his neck to the side to give Arthur better access. His cheek resting on Arthurs shoulder, eyes closed as he revelled in Arthurs touch.

Then he felt Arthur pull away slightly, his kisses stopping and a he let out a small gasp. 

“Merlin,” said Arthur, his voice full of awe, “you are glowing.”

Merlin wasn’t really surprised. He was so worn out he was he only half trying to keep his magic tucked away. It really wanted to escape. He kept his cheek on Arthurs shoulder and relaxed further against his strong, warm chest.

“Sorry ‘thur,” he slurred “my magic is reacting to you, I’m so tired I can’t keep it down right now but please don’t stop with the kisses.”

A pang of guilt swept through Arthur. He was being selfish. He really wanted to slowly undress his glowing warlock and press small kisses onto every inch of that tantalising body before pushing inside him and claiming him as his own. But that would have to wait.

“I’m so sorry Merlin,” he whispered into his neck, “I need to let you sleep don’t I?” 

Pulling back a little to look at the head leaning on his shoulder, he realised that Merlin was already asleep. The only thing keeping him upright was Arthurs strong arms wrapped around his slender body.

Arthur chuckled as he gently laid him back against his soft pillows. He changed into his own sleep clothes, blew out the candles and crawled into bed beside his sleeping friend. He propped himself up on his elbow, his hand finding its way back under Merlin’s shirt as he laid it on his chest. He had grown accustomed to putting it there. It just felt right.

In the darkness, Arthur could see that Merlin was still very faintly glowing. As he watched he noticed that it had intensified where his hand was pressed against Merlin’s bare chest, glowing brighter through his thin shirt. Merlin’s magic started to coil around his hand and up his wrist, almost to his elbow in golden tendrils. It felt warm and fluttery as it caressed his skin, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as well as his breeches get tighter around his groin. He groaned at the sensation, it felt wonderful and strangely familiar, but he had never felt anything like it. How could it be familiar? Where did he know it from? As he wracked his brain it slowly dawned on him. It was the physical manifestation of all the things he associated and loved about Merlin.

It was the shine in his armour, that Merlin kept so lovingly polished and in the sharpness of his sword that Merlin sharpened nearly every day. It was Merlin’s smile that made Arthur’s stomach flip. It was Merlin’s breath on the back of his neck when he was buckling up his armour. It was the brush of Merlin’s hand when passing Arthur a goblet. He had seen it in Merlin’s eyes when he was upset and disappointed in Arthur for killing the unicorn and then again in his pride as the unicorn was reborn. It had been in the words Merlin had spoken to stop him from killing his father after he had seen his mother’s spirit. It was there when they rode side by side through the forest. It was in the way Merlin refused to be impressed when Arthur was showing off on the practice field. It had been there the first day he had met him and again today as Merlin had been shivering and swaying in the middle of his chambers.

It was Merlin. 

Merlin had said that he had always loved him and now Arthur could see that that was true. It had always been there for Arthur to see and feel but he had never noticed until this moment. As the glowing slowly subsided as Merlin fell deeper asleep, Arthur rested his head on his pillows and fell asleep himself, safe in the knowledge that the love he had felt for Merlin for all these years, was echoed in Merlin’s love for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was not long before dawn when Merlin woke up. It took him a moment to work out where he was. He was so warm and comfy he wondered if he had died and this was the afterlife.

Then he remembered. Arthurs bed. He slowly turned his head and there he was. Arthur. Merlin couldn’t believe it. He was in Arthur’s bed with Arthur. It was then that he felt the weight of Arthurs arm across his chest, his fingers curling around Merlin’s shoulder at the base of his neck and Arthur’s leg was across his hips, his foot tucked under Merlin’s knee. Was it possible that Arthur was actually cuddling him? The king of Camelot was a cuddeler? Who knew?

Merlin tried to remember what had happened last night. What events had led to him sleeping under Arthur’s arm in the royal bed? He desperately wracked his brains as he gazed at the perfect, golden man asleep next to him.

He remembered talking and Arthur pleading with him to sit by the fire. He vaguely remembered telling Arthur that he loved him. Then what? Had he fainted? Yes, he thought, he had. Well that was embarrassing. Then there was the bed, and then there was the kissing. Oh the kissing, he had liked the kissing. He felt a little stirring in his trouser at the memory of it. Then what? Had they done more? He had wanted to but he had been so tired. He was still in his sleep clothes and Arthur was in his so he suspected not. He must have fallen asleep. Really? Had he really fallen asleep during the kissing?  
What an idiot. That was even more embarrassing than fainting. What must his king think of him?  
He would probably be cross with him. 

He needed to get up. He needed to go back to Gaius and pretend none of this had happened. He was so disappointed with himself.

As he was trying to work out how to get out from under Arthur’s gorgeous sleeping body without waking him, Arthur opened his clear blue eyes and one word fell unheeded from his lips.

“Merlin” he whispered.

That one word, spoken in the moment of waking, lay heavy with emotions and Merlin heard each and every one of them. There was the joy of Merlin being there and the relief that he hadn’t crept away during the night. There was concern over Merlin’s worried expression. There was the warmth of a long felt fondness. There was the awe from the remembered tendrils of magic from the night before. There was longing for the nights to come and laced through it all was love. The love that had grown in his heart for so long. The love he had locked away but that he could now release.

Merlin relaxed at the sound of his name and all that had been said in it. He smiled. And in that smile were all the emotions Arthur had just voiced all returned to his king and Arthur knew that Merlin felt the same as he did.

Arthur pulled Merlin forward by the front of his shirt and kissed him softly. Pulling back a little to look into Merlin’s eyes he said; “I want to wake up every morning to that smile Merlin.”

Much as Merlin wanted to return to the kissing, there was something he needed to talk to Arthur about. His magic.

“Arthur?” he started quietly, “have you told anyone?”

Arthur knew exactly what Merlin was talking about but decided to not make this so easy for him. He had lied to him for years after all.

“That I love you?” he said as he tucked a lock of hair behind Merlin’s ear.

Merlin shook his head and was trying to correct him but Arthur just kept on talking. Rolling onto his back, Arthur laced his fingers behind his head and looked up at the canopy completely ignoring Merlin as he spoke.

“Well” he said “I imagine Gaius must have guessed from the amount of time I spent with you over the last few days. Gwen has always known, apparently. Or so she tells me. I think some of the knights know judging by the lewd comments that are sometimes spoken when the ale has flowed too freely. Gwaine certainly knows because I threatened him when he was flirting with you..”

“No, no, no.” Merlin said, cutting Arthur off. “What, really? They all know? When was Gwaine flirting with me? I never noticed…” 

Merlin was sitting up by now looking down at Arthur with a horrified expression on his face.

“No you never did, did you?” Arthur replied glancing at his servant. He was enjoying watching Merlin squirm. He always did. It made Merlin look so pretty. “Lancelot used to do it too.” He continued. “There was a competition between them to see which one could bed you first.” 

“No, no, no,” Merlin said again shaking his head. “I don’t want to know all this. I didn’t mean that. I meant do people know I am a sorcerer? Gwen told me you were lifting the ban on magic. Have you told people what I am?”

Arthur laughed “I know what you meant you idiot,” He paused and studied Merlin’s face, gazing at him with such a fondness that Merlin felt he breath stop for a moment, his heart flutter and his magic rush to the surface. Merlin was too thin and too pale and Arthur felt his stomach knot in worry. He would feed him up, and look after him.

“No,” Arthur said “I haven’t told anyone. I know Gaius knows but there didn’t seem to be any point in announcing anything until I knew you weren’t going to die on me.”

Merlin let out a huge sigh of relief.

“Thank the gods for that.” He said as he flopped back on to the pillows. He rolled on to his side to look at Arthur.

“Please don’t tell anyone Arthur.” 

Arthur rolled onto his side to face him.

“Why on earth not Merlin?” he asked gently, “I thought you would be pleased. You won’t have to hide any more. I know it hasn’t been easy for you. I have seen how much you have struggled with such a big secret; I just didn’t know what the secret was. You can be yourself Merlin. You will be safe.”

“But I have hidden and lied to everyone for so long. They will all hate me.”

“No one will hate you.” Said Arthur “I don’t hate you and you have lied to me the most.”

Merlin’s ears went red and the look of guilt on his face nearly made Arthur laugh.

“How can anyone hate you my love?” he asked gently “and once they know all the times you have saved Camelot and their beloved king, they will love you nearly as much as I do.” He laughed at his own conceit.

“I don’t want them to know Arthur. Please, I just want to carry on as before. As long as you know that’s all that matters.”

“But I want them to know Merlin” Arthur replied, “The people need to know that magic can be used for good as well as evil. That it has been used for good. That it has already saved lives. Many of them are still alive because of you. Our generation has grown up to hate and fear magic. I want to change that and the only way that can work is if they know what you are, what you have done for them. Magic can’t always be evil because you have magic and the whole of Camelot knows you are not evil.”

Merlin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He scrambled up on to his knees his hands clutching at the covers as he tried so hard to stay calm, not to start shouting, only half succeeding.

“Arthur, you are wrong.” He said louder than he wanted, “The people of Camelot don’t even know me. I am a no-body, a peasant, a worthless servant. They will think this is all part of an evil plan, to get close to the King and enchant him to change the law. They will fear me and despise me.”

Arthur had knelt up opposite Merlin and held on to the tops of his arms, giving him a small shake.

“No Merlin.” He said matching Merlin’s volume. “Don’t you ever, ever say that. You have never been a worthless servant and you are certainly not a no-body. And what do you mean ‘the people of Camelot don’t even know me’? Do you know how many people visited you when we were all scared you were going to die? Do you have any idea?”

Merlin shook his head. Arthur searched his face. No, he really didn’t have a clue. He relaxed his grip and lowered his voice as he pulled Merlin into an embrace.

“Oh Merlin.” He sighed into Merlin’s dark hair before pulling back to study his confused expression. “You really don’t know do you? You have somehow managed to wheedle yourself into the hearts of most of Camelot. You help people all day every day. Not just me and those you help when working for Gaius. There’s all those you help because you want to. All those squires and maids and stable hands you help out. Then all those in the lower town that you run errands for, clean for, mend for and all those other acts of kindness you do, never asking for anything in return. Those you help then tell their friends. Every one knows you. The whole of Camelot has been worried for you Merlin. Gaius’s chambers have been like the main gatehouse on market day whilst you were unconscious. I’m sorry Merlin but I intend to tell everyone when I make you court sorcerer and chief advisor to the crown.”

“What?” Merlin felt faint again, he felt the all the blood flood from his face.

“I need you Merlin.” Arthur said quietly resting his forehead against Merlin’s. “You are exactly what I need if this is going to work. I need a sorcerer by my side. Gaius tells me that you are already known by the druids. There are already rumours that this is a trap, that I am trying to lure them out of hiding to carry on my father’s work. But with you by my side they will know I mean peace. And you are right, if I were just to announce any old sorcerer to the people; they would fear and hate them. But not you Merlin. Don’t you see? This is how it is supposed to be. Together we can bring peace; we can unite all my people, all our people Merlin”

Merlin shook his head “Chief advisor?” he said. “Arthur, I can’t.”

“You can Merlin. You have been advising me for years. It will just be the same, only you will sit by my side in council meetings not stand by the wall. You know how it works. I have never made an important decision without hearing your views on it first. Not always from choice mind.” He teased.  
“I want you to take your proper place by my side, not as a servant but as an equal. ‘Lord Merlin of Ealdor’ ” he said proudly.

Merlin shook his head again, going even paler if that was possible. 

“You can’t make me a lord Arthur.” He whispered. “The councillors won’t accept me. Most of them already hate me”

“Some of them will be difficult, yes” Arthur agreed, “but only the older ones who are left over from my father’s era. But you Merlin, you are the bravest man I know. You go into battle in shirt sleeves. You fight monsters, you laugh in the face of danger. You wash my small clothes for god’s sake,” he laughed, making Merlin smile for the first time. 

“I can’t force you Merlin, well actually I can.” He paused looking deep into Merlin’s eyes and saw that he was winning. “I can, but I won’t. This has to be your choice. We can write your new role together. You can make it what you want. Please Merlin.”

Merlin broke his gaze from Arthur’s and looked around the room. It was beginning to get light.

There were parts of his life that he didn’t want to change, but wasn’t this what he had always wanted? To stand by Arthur’s side, to be free to protect him without having to hide. To help his king bring peace and to unite all of Albion.

As equals Arthur had said. He wasn’t sure he wanted that. Arthur said he could write his own role.

“Can I still bring you breakfast?” he asked

Arthur stopped to consider. Part of him wanted Merlin never to wait on him again, but there were so many times of the day Arthur loved because Merlin was there. Breakfast was one of those.

“You can bring us breakfast.” He said. “When I dine in my chambers you can serve the meal but we shall eat together. When I dine in the great hall or with others in the council chambers, you shall sit by my side and be waited on.”

That sounded alright. He hated serving Arthur in company. He was so clumsy; he always made a fool of himself. 

“And can I still draw your bath and help you dress?”

“Most defiantly, yes.” Brilliant, thought Arthur, hot baths for ever. 

“And can I still squire for you? Help you with your armour?”

“Yes Merlin,” Arthur replied. “I would actually like that a lot. I couldn’t imagine going to battle or a tournament without you dressing me. You are my lucky charm.” 

Merlin gave him his biggest grin. The one that Arthur always felt lit up the room, the one that made his stomach flip. By the gods, he loved this man.

“And will you buy me some new boots?” Merlin asked cheekily. “Mine are a bit burnt to ash.”

“I will buy you a whole new wardrobe. In fact you will need new clothes. I can’t have my sorcerer looking like a ragamuffin. How about blue for your official colour? To match your eyes. And you must start wearing the chain mail I made you.”

Arthur had actually given this a lot of thought.

Merlin was a fast runner and there had been a few times in the past that he had dressed Merlin as a knight and used him as bait. It had been a good plan and had worked well,but an unexpected down side had been that the sight of Merlin dressed like that had made Arthur quite hard and almost too distracted to function. He had never wanted him more and he had needed to find I quiet spot to relieve himself before he could get on his horse. None the less he had still had some chainmail and light weight armour made for his servant. The chain mail was light but strong, almost elegant. The finest money could buy. Merlin had refused to wear it. He had argued that he was more likely to be left alone looking like a servant. There was no honour in slaughtering a peasant and Arthur had to admit he had a point; he had just wanted Merlin to be safe.

“I will let you off the armour, but not the chainmail,” he continued. “Chainmail, with a blue tabard over the top, with the Pendragon crest on the front and a blue velvet cloak.”

He had also given the colour a lot of thought. He loved Merlin in blue. It really did bring out the colour of his eyes, though he had toyed with purple for a while.

Merlin had once owned a purple shirt and he had looked absolutely perfect in it. Arthur wasn’t sure if it had been the colour or the fact it that it was a slimmer fit than his other shirts or that it had been the summer and Merlin had worn it mostly without his jacket and with the sleeves rolled up, exposing his pale slender arms. Whatever it was Arthur couldn’t take his eyes of him. He could feel his breathing deepen, his mouth watering and his palms getting sweaty when they were in the same room. He was sure people would start to notice, so he had done what he always did and found stupid faults with everything Merlin did and shout at him and send him away.

Eventually, when he couldn’t stand the look of hurt on Merlin’s face any more, he had tried to ban him from wearing the shirt, claiming it to be hideous. He told him the colour was ugly and that he didn’t want to see it ever again. Of course, Merlin being Merlin had ignored him, arguing that as he had so few shirts he wasn’t going to get rid of one just because a royal prat didn’t like it.

A few weeks later whilst on a hunt, Merlin had taken the shirt off to wash in a nearby stream. Arthur took it from where Merlin had draped it over a tree and dropped it into the fire. Merlin had been furious and Leon and Gwaine had also been none too pleased with him. His knights hadn’t yelled and raged as Merlin had. They wouldn’t dare. They had pledge their allegiance to him. Merlin had not. It hadn’t been one of his finest moments but he could relax now the flawless shirt was gone. He had to give Merlin one of his own shirts for the ride home. On his return he had collected up the shirts that had become too tight across his chest and shoulders and given them all to Merlin as a peace offering. He had dumped them on Merlin’s head whilst he was eating supper, ignoring Gaius’s raised eyebrow as he stomped out of the physician’s chambers.

No not purple, it had caused too much trouble.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Arthur, please no” he said.

“Yes Merlin.” Arthur continued pushing the memory of that beautiful shirt from his mind. “You need to be protected and you need to look like you belong to me. I can’t have you in red, looking like a knight because you are not. You are something very different and I need you to stand out. You need to be recognisable so any enemy knows what they are dealing with. I will not hide the fact I have a sorcerer by my side. Though this will make you a target, I presume you will be able to protect yourself now you don’t have to hide anymore?”

Merlin nodded.

“Good, that’s that settled then. Now,” he continued “I also can’t have my chief advisor sleeping in a physician’s store room. I intend to set you up in your own chambers where you can have room to study and experiment and whatever else it is that sorcerers do. I will need you close by though so I thought maybe the suite next door would do.”

Yet again Merlin looked horrified and shook his head.

“No Arthur,” he said “those rooms are for the Kings consort. You will need them when you marry.”

Arthur sighed and rubbed his hand through his blond hair rubbing the back of his neck. This was hard work. He took a deep breath and took Merlin’s hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over Merlin’s knuckles before bringing them up to his lips and kissing them.

“Merlin,” he said quietly, staring straight in to his eyes. “I will not be taking a wife. Don’t you see, there is only you, there has only ever been you. I cannot give my heart to another when it already completely belongs to you. You make me feel whole. The last few days have been like hell. It wasn’t just the thought of losing you. You weren’t there and it left a huge gap.”

Merlin knew that feeling. He had felt it each time Arthur had been injured or poisoned and was lying in bed with a fever, no-one sure whether he would pull through or not.

“I know I have already asked so much of you today Merlin,” Arthur continued, “but I want you to be my consort too. It doesn’t have to be official unless you want it to be, but I want you to share my bed and I want to wake up next to you every morning.”

Merlin felt his magic rising again. Yes this is what he wanted. This is what he had always wanted.

Arthur studied Merlin’s face for his reaction and was rewarded with the biggest, warmest, brightest smile and like the night before, he started glowing. This time he didn’t try to contain it and Arthur gave a gasp as soft tendrils of golden light wrapped themselves around his body, caressing him with warmth and making his body tingle where they touched.

“Yes Arthur, yes,” Merlin answered. “I will stay by your side and serve you and only you until the day I die. Everything I have to give I give to you. Everything I do will be for you. Everything I am is yours.”

“Mine?”

“Yes. It always has been.”

“Show me?” Arthur asked sheepishly, “Apart from what Gaius told me and these glowing tendrils I have no evidence that you have any magic at all.” He joked.

“So me glowing is not enough proof for you?” Merlin asked laughing. 

“Prat,” he added under his breath whilst taking his hands from Arthur’s. He cupped them to his lips and without his eyes leaving Arthur’s whispered into his closed fists.

Arthur gasped as Merlin’s eyes swirled gold. “Your eyes.” He said in awe. How had he never noticed that before? It was just as well because he found it strangely arousing. There was a lot he was going to have to get used to if he wasn’t going to ravish his court sorcerer every five minutes.

Merlin smiled as he opened his hands and two perfect butterflies flew out. The first was Pendragon red and gold, the second was blue and brown, the colours matching Merlin’s favourite shirt and jacket perfectly. They fluttered and spiralled and danced together above their heads and Arthur laughed. 

They were beautiful and Arthur thought his heart would burst with happiness as he watched them chasing each other around his head.

Merlin was ignoring them in favour of watching his king. His heart was also swelling with happiness. Arthur liked his magic and wasn’t scared by it. It was all he had ever wanted.

As their eyes met again they both realised that nothing would ever keep them apart and their bodies surged together, lips finding lips, as their arms entwined around each other. The kisses were hot and frantic, hands trying to touch every part of each other’s bodies at the same time. They clawed at each other’s clothes until a whisper from Merlin and a flash of gold and they were both naked and groaning into each other’s mouths at the feeling of skin against skin. The tendrils from Merlin’s magic were swirling around both of them dancing over their bodies, stroking and caressing their naked flesh.

Camelot could have fallen and they would never have known. In fact, they were so caught up with each other they didn’t notice as the door flew open and a distraught physician burst in to tell the king that his manservant was missing. 

Gaius stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth falling open at the sight in front of him. Two naked men knelt in the middle of the royal bed, pressed as close together as humanly possible. One as blond and golden as the other dark and pale, one as broad and muscular as the other slender and elegant. They were kissing as if their lives depended on it. Hands in each other’s hair, clawing at each other’s backs, caressing each other’s buttocks, pulling each other closer. They were surrounded by a golden light that danced over their skin, swirling into the air above their heads where two beautiful butterflies, one for each of the men, chased each other in and out of the glowing tendrils.

The man Gaius had bought into this world and the man who had come to him as a boy and who he now loved as a son. The King and his sorcerer, together at last. It was possibly the most beautiful sight the old physician had ever seen. He was partly horrified to have walked in on such an intimate scene but partly glad that he had witnessed the coming together of these two great powers. It was just so right though he was unsure that he would ever be able to look either of them in the eye again. Merlin would know something was wrong. He would probably have to confess to what he had seen.

Pulling himself together and dragging his eyes away from the two perfect bodies, Gaius backed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him, leaving the men none the wiser of the intrusion. 

The dragon wasn’t joking when he said their destinies were entwined. Did he really mean quite so literally? But Gaius knew now, he knew that destinies would be fulfilled. That they would rule together, side by side, bringing peace and prosperity to all of Albion and they would all live happily ever after.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
